


宿命论

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	宿命论

01  
陈立农看着面前的蔬菜沙拉，小声说：“我不用吃饭。”  
林彦俊有些尴尬地收回了盘子：“那好吧。”  
“但我可以在您吃饭的时候陪您说话。”陈立农很快恢复了正常的音调。笑眯眯地，两条长腿晃荡着，坐在椅子上看着餐桌对面的人。  
“但普通人类需要的一般是陪着吃饭。”林彦俊解释。  
“用户反馈录入售后系统。上传终端。”陈立农还在笑。  
林彦俊觉得有点诡异：“要不你去看电视吧。”  
“……好。”

赶走面前的人之后林彦俊松了口气。任职的公司开发的机器人伴侣的新项目与他其实毫无关系，但在正式投放市场前需要一番最后的测试，上司分配给自己的活，林彦俊再三敬谢不敏也推辞不得，只好硬着头皮把陈立农接回了家。外表和性格等暂且不谈，陈立农的行事风格与正常人类来说相去甚远。尤其是那种不加掩饰想要讨好他的行为，让林彦俊有些不自在。  
还是有很多需要调试的地方啊……林彦俊默默想着。

“我不需要进食，也不太需要睡眠。每天晚上系统休眠两个小时自我调节就好了。”陈立农在客厅坐不住，围着洗碗池边的林彦俊打转转。  
“……小心你的手。”林彦俊示意他别蹭脏了衣服袖口。  
“我可以帮您做点简单的家务。”陈立农及时补充道。“洗衣服，洗碗，跑腿逛超市那些。”  
“好的，好的。”林彦俊无可奈何地笑笑，“我知道了。但是不要叫‘您’，可以吗？”  
“喔。”陈立农摸摸鼻子。林彦俊抬起眼来看他，个子好高，宽肩窄腰，可爱的娃娃脸，绝对是讨人喜欢的长相。  
“你可以慢慢改。”林彦俊放软了语气。“立农，嗯？立农。”他试图用这样亲密一些的称呼让这个小机器人开心一点。虽然他并没有这方面的经验，也不知道哄一个机器人开心有无必要。  
“好的。”陈立农又笑着答应了下来，“不过我，我最大的用处还是当主人您的床伴哦。”  
“我知道。”林彦俊的耳朵泛起红色，“我看过说明书。”  
“您什么时候使用我都可以。”陈立农轻巧地跳上洗手台坐着，全然不顾林彦俊刚才的叮嘱，就这么大喇喇地坐在还是湿漉漉的地方。他的身影整个横贯在林彦俊面前，仿佛是强硬的态度。  
“嗯。”林彦俊几乎是有些敷衍地回答他，“但不是现在。你去换条裤子吧。这一条自己洗干净。”

林彦俊不是没有体会过孤独的滋味。但就如当代许多年轻人一样，恋爱是叶公好龙。林彦俊觉得找一个时时陪伴在一起，又能全心全意理解对方的人，实在是很麻烦，于是也就抱着“单身也不错”的想法过到了现在。他自认为自己在同事面前从未有过非常渴望一个恋人的表现，所以也不知道为什么这个测试的任务就落到了自己头上。他听着浴室里传来水声，在盘算着明天上班还是跟领导婉言谢绝一下。陈立农对他来说，除了男朋友更像是一个小宠物，他有点恐惧，还有点嫌麻烦。

“主人——”男孩拖长了尾音的呼喊从浴室传来：“洗衣粉在哪里？”  
林彦俊走到浴室去，陈立农无助地站在水龙头前，两只手被冻的红红的，光着两条腿，无辜地搓着自己泡在冷水里的裤子。  
“在旁边的柜子里……算了，你直接用洗衣机吧。”林彦俊说完，停顿了一下又接着补充道：“把热水器打开就有热水了。天气很冷。裤子穿好。”  
“喔。”陈立农眨眨眼睛，好像这对他而言是一个极为复杂的运算过程一样。不过也就一两秒的工夫，他就决定了要先擦干净手，拿一件新衣服穿好，然后再把裤子拧干扔进洗衣机里。  
“我会觉得冷。”陈立农灰溜溜地坐在林彦俊身边解释，“但我没有那种，类似于人类的，趋利避害的本能。我的首要目标，总是要完成你的心愿。”  
“你这样很怪。”林彦俊拧起眉毛，“以后不管发生什么事，都先照顾好你自己。”  
“我知道了！”陈立农好像完全服从命令的士官一样答应道。“不过主人也不要着急哦，我会学习的，我学习能力很强的！”  
“那你就看看电视里的人模仿着学习吧。”林彦俊给他随意打开一部现代情感戏，“先看这两集哦。看完之前不要乱跑。”

02  
林彦俊通常会在早上八点起床，洗漱完毕后用过早餐去上班。他没指望陈立农给他做早餐，不过这家伙总是兴致勃勃的样子。  
“我看电视里的。”他一本正经地说，“那个大少爷，出门前都是有人给他做吃的。”  
“我不是大少爷。”林彦俊把烤面包拿出来，“我也不想你弄坏我的厨房。”

被公司驳回了申请之后他一度很烦躁。陈立农无孔不入地侵占了他的生活，他不喜欢这种没来由的责任感。他知道只要他凶一点陈立农就不会来烦他，变成一个关机状态下的电脑，安静地坐在角落里。但这就好比一只落单了的，可怜兮兮的小动物窝在你家，你不可能坐视不管。

“你在家帮我打扫一下吧。”林彦俊想了想，叫唤他。“晚上我回来检查。”  
“好，好的。”被突然需要的小机器人一副受宠若惊的样子。  
“不要坐在地上。”林彦俊又叮嘱，把“地上凉”三个字生生吞回去，只憋出一句：“裤子又要弄脏了。”

林彦俊出门之后陈立农就开始规规矩矩地帮他收拾厨房，又顺便打扫了一下客厅和卧室。他把家里巡视了一圈，仔细检查了每一个可以藏凶器的角落。他脸上面对林彦俊无时无刻不流露出来的甜笑不见了，取而代之的是一副非常冰冷的表情，没有恨意也没有愤怒。  
他本来就不会拥有那些，林彦俊从某种意义上来说与他无冤无仇。他只是无辜地被某个居心叵测的家伙设计出来——用来解决一个单身的，父母离异的，名不见经传的研究员，只为了他电脑里那点可怜又珍贵的数据资料。也用不着做什么改动，先按照正常的流程夺取林彦俊的信任，再找机会杀了他就好了。还能顺便让他死前认真地测试一下公司准备新上市的产品，岂不是一箭双雕。

陈立农并不懂得什么叫爱，什么叫恨。他身体里的那些对林彦俊流露出来的依赖也好，隐藏着的杀心也罢，都只是被人为植入的程序的一部分。  
但现在肯定还不是时候，陈立农很清楚。林彦俊对他小心谨慎，处处提防，和他保持着相当的距离，他再怎么平易近人也无济于事。  
他喜欢什么呢？陈立农认真想着。

03  
下班前隔壁工位的范丞丞探过头来：“晚上出去玩吗？”  
“不去。”林彦俊果断地拒绝。他一向宅男，对同事朋友的聚会都是能避则避。倒也没有受过什么刺激，单纯的性格内向不善交际而已。  
“去呗。”范丞丞仗着和林彦俊关系好开始软磨硬泡，“多认识点人啊。别总是一个人呆在家。”  
“我没有一个人呆在家。”林彦俊突然觉得有点好笑，“我家有个机器人。”  
“是我们最新做的那个项目？”范丞丞睁大了眼睛，震惊地问，“不是还没上市吗！”  
“领导要我先测试一下。天命难违。”林彦俊打趣。  
“欸欸，感觉怎么样？”范丞丞突然来了兴致，“应该很体贴吧！什么都能帮你干还能暖床……”  
“不许开黄腔。”林彦俊及时制止，敛住范丞丞不怀好意的笑容，随后又觉得自己未免过于严肃，转变了语气道：“他不会什么。家务都要人教。”  
“教教就会了嘛。”范丞丞劝他，“就跟写代码一样的。他们处理问题的能力比普通人快多了。”  
“我觉得很奇怪。”林彦俊皱皱眉，“不太想，跟机器人做那种事。”  
“循序渐进呗，就跟谈恋爱一样的。不过你要先克服自己心里这关。”范丞丞说，“不然你怎么测试，领导又不是让你买个花瓶摆在家里看的。”

林彦俊今天下班回来的很晚，他拎着一个装满了食材的袋子，陈立农帮他接过。“明天休息，帮我做蛋糕吧。”林彦俊笑笑。  
这是陈立农住进来这段时间第一次看见他笑。他也笑了，然后在心里默默地将“做蛋糕”拔高了很多个优先级。  
“为什么想做蛋糕？”陈立农试着坐在林彦俊旁边陪他吃饭，这一次对方居然没有反感。  
“试试咯，家里正好有烤箱。”林彦俊轻描淡写。  
吃完饭后陈立农主动请缨要洗碗收拾，林彦俊居然也没有拒绝。陈立农觉得很不可思议，但更多的还是感到高兴。他感受到那个人无声无息地站在自己身后，甚至哼起了歌。“我都看过了，你打扫的很干净。”林彦俊夸奖他，揉他整齐的头发，“继续加油哦。”  
“你今天很……”陈立农思考了一下，“很不一样。”  
林彦俊挑了一下眉毛：“比如说？”  
“愿意理我了。”陈立农不懂掩饰为何物，说话直白又坦然。林彦俊看着他欲言又止。

回家路上林彦俊一直在琢磨范丞丞的话，不得不承认有几分道理。即使他还没有做好那方面的准备，与陈立农亲近一些也未尝不可。因此他去了趟超市，买了些食材，准备今晚和陈立农一起做一点手工活。  
他们照着网上的教程开始打蛋，陈立农系着围裙还是不小心弄了一手，他下意识地舔掉了手上的面粉和鸡蛋的混合物，林彦俊疑惑地看着他，陈立农连忙解释：“我能吞一点点东西。”  
“比如说？”  
“精液的量。”  
林彦俊冷不防打了个寒战，这家伙怎么能坦然地说出这种话？难道没给他写个什么羞耻感之类的程序吗？  
“你可以试试。”陈立农接着说，笑着看着林彦俊发红的脸。  
“你知道说这种话很……”林彦俊有些无奈，“要分场合。”  
“自己家也要吗？”陈立农试着理解。  
“算了。”林彦俊摆摆手，意识到其实是自己的反应过度，“没关系，随便说。”  
“我喜欢那个味道。”陈立农说，“是我唯一能闻得出来的味道。”  
“你是说……”  
“嗯。”陈立农点点头。“前几天我在浴室里闻到了。”  
林彦俊回想，前几天他的确洗澡的时候磨蹭了一会，自己弄了一下，不过很快就冲干净了。不知道为什么这样陈立农都能闻出来。  
“我还想尝。”不等林彦俊回话，陈立农接着说。

04  
他坐到林彦俊的腿上，闭着眼睛，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸，用柔软的，带着一点薄荷味的舌头轻轻舔他的唇角。林彦俊一直睁开眼睛看着他，很难说那双直愣愣的、近乎空白的眸子里是否蕴含了别的感情。这样对比起来尤为可笑，仿佛林彦俊才是那个仿生男友，是一个不懂得感情和欢喜为何物的机器人。他毫不掩饰地打量着陈立农近在咫尺的睫毛和鼻梁，在这样的距离下，这个仿生人看起来格外的深情温柔。

感觉到对方的舌头试探性地想伸进去，林彦俊从善如流地打开了嘴。纵使一直有个声音在心中呼喊着提醒自己这不过是被植入的程序的一部分，林彦俊还是无可避免地被这样高超的吻技折服了，陈立农的舌头像巡视的官兵，与自己的每一颗牙齿都行了见面礼。他觉得有点热，可能是自己的体温随着心跳的频率而升高，也可能是身上坐着的这位仿生人似乎总是拥有着比他更高一些的体温。他犹豫着伸出手，轻轻揽住陈立农的腰，让他们至少看起来更亲密一些。

陈立农能感受到对方的抗拒逐渐消除，他知道是时候做出一些更大胆的举动。他更加用力地深吻住他，攫取着林彦俊这里剩下不多的氧气。对方的阴茎硬了起来，隔着宽松的家居裤顶着自己的屁股。他为这样的反应感到惊喜。在他的脑海里，取悦对方是自己的人生要义，是第一大事，他努力了许久的事情换来了正向反馈，无疑让他高兴。

他尝试着抬起腰，把那个硬热发烫的东西与自己拉开一点距离，然后又坐下去，好像要让两个人即将结合的地方适应一会的狂风暴雨似的——他并不确定林彦俊会不会真的就这样操他，但他不想放弃每一次机会。他用一种极缓慢的、折磨人的节奏，上上下下地勾引蹭着，旖旎又暧昧。他不敢使劲地扭着屁股，下意识地觉得——如果他有这种下意识的话——林彦俊不会喜欢那种风骚浪荡的表现，林彦俊太一本正经了，陈立农脑海中的程序里无数次地加深着这个印象。  
“您……”他停下了这个没完没了的，让人喘不过气来的吻，“可以操我吗？可以吗？”

林彦俊还是那样看着他，直白的，审视的目光，他的主人从情欲中脱离出来轻而易举。但林彦俊知道自己已经心如擂鼓，他也不是性冷淡，身体的反应远比自己的意识诚实。他伸出手，拨开陈立农额前的刘海，手指触到睫毛，轻柔得像是爱抚。不过是个性玩具，林彦俊告诉自己，一个机器人而已，和充气娃娃一样，享受一下有什么大不了？

但那温热的呼吸像是火苗一样烧灼着他，让林彦俊无法从这混沌的认识中抽离出来。他没有那么丰富的想象力和代入感，他知道他不会对一个不能动弹、无法呼吸的充气娃娃产生什么感情。他的手搂紧了对方的腰，要认真感受怀里这具身体肌肉的线条，饱满的胸脯起伏着，林彦俊掐了一下，用抱怨的口气答非所问：“怎么会这么大。”  
“啊……啊？”陈立农有点慌，像是要把自己缩起来似的抖搂着肩膀。他方才还惦记着林彦俊不喜欢那种外露的床伴，于是他将这句话听成实实在在的嫌弃，“您不喜欢的话……”  
“没有不喜欢。”林彦俊难得地笑了一下，“不要叫‘您’……很奇怪。说过了。”  
或许是陈立农白长了一副高大的身材，反而对自己战战兢兢的样子，让林彦俊觉得很可笑；又或许，其实是觉得很可爱，但这样地位极其不平等的“可爱”让林彦俊不舒服——他终究无法将陈立农视为一个会呼吸的充气娃娃。他如果不是仿生人就好了。  
“你想我操你吗？”他接着问，“你会觉得舒服吗？”  
“想……会舒服的。会的。”

这一双含着一点水光的、下垂的眼角，看起来是那么可怜，说出来的话让林彦俊没法不相信。但问题之下涉及到的深层逻辑又让他犹豫起来——到底是陈立农真的会觉得“舒服”，还是让林彦俊“舒服”，才是他最喜欢和向往的事？林彦俊并没有控制别人的爱好，更不希望陈立农说这些话是违心的——见鬼，他为什么又在设身处地地替一个充气娃娃想他是否出于自愿？  
他下定决心要抛开这些无谓的杂念，他就是太固执古怪，才总是觉得孤独。这样一具温热的，充满少年青葱气息的身体，此刻正牢牢黏在自己身上。他的确不愿意强迫陈立农，但拒绝他难道会让他好过？林彦俊一边用荒诞的理由说服自己，一边解开男孩身上的睡衣纽扣，在昏暗的卧室灯光下，他被赋予了一层光泽，像文艺复兴的年代人们争相临摹的模特。

陈立农低着头，看着林彦俊为他解扣子。他仔细地盯着面前的人的鼻梁，鼻尖有一个小黑点，他想伸手去摸摸，但是忍住了。他的主人要接受他了，不仅没有嫌弃，反而还很体贴的样子。人工设计的大脑皮层传达出愉悦的信号，他的嘴角作为效应器之一忍不住跟着上翘。裤子也被扒掉之后他非常乖巧地躺了下来，这次换成林彦俊主动吻他。他还在高兴着，控制不了自己的笑容，一边接吻一边笑，然后林彦俊抬起头来，这次是疑惑的眼神。  
“我是不是不该笑？”陈立农问。  
“不会。”林彦俊简短地回答。他起身，去床头柜里找安全套和润滑油之类的东西。陈立农想说不用，他就是为做这件事而设计的，他已经湿透了，黏稠的液体顺着股缝打湿了床单。但他还是没有阻止。任何会提醒林彦俊自己只是个仿生人的话，陈立农都选择不说。

他的双腿被抬了起来，这时他应该害羞或是紧张，但他更想知道他的主人在看到他的下半身后会是什么表情——果不其然林彦俊又流露出了疑惑的眼神。他的心像是悬挂在一个极高的地方，被一根细细的丝线拴着；胃里的蝴蝶扑棱着翅膀，要从喉咙口里挤出来——假设他真的拥有这些器官的话。  
“你会痛吗？”林彦俊问他。  
“我不知道。”陈立农实事求是。  
真是个糟糕的仿生人，林彦俊想。接吻会笑，张开腿也不觉得害羞，什么调情的话都不会说，只是即将要和主人做爱就让他觉得高兴。换做别人，恐怕早就退货了吧。但他莫名地因为这个笑容而更冲动了，就好像是，要完成某个孩子的心愿似的，心里的负罪感也消弭了不少。

05  
他们总在做爱。林彦俊像是从中发觉到什么趣味似的，没完没了地找机会发泄。他承认这部分的陈立农设计得还是很精心，会低低地喘，小小的肉洞咬着他的阴茎不放。他自认为已经摸索出来一套相处的方法，在某种意义上把他的小机器人调教得相当好，给的反应都正好是他喜欢的。  
又或者，是他在适应这个小机器人。  
“……什么时候，该放松？”陈立农被按在床上，交合的地方渗出粘液沾湿耻毛，柔柔地往里吸着。他伸出手抱着林彦俊，听着他沉重的呼吸喷在耳侧。  
“我要进去的时候。”林彦俊回答，撞击的动作却没停。  
“那现在算是可以的吗？”陈立农不确定地问。  
“……你别说话了。”林彦俊又被他逗笑，捏捏他的屁股。  
“我觉得自己……水好多。”陈立农跟随着林彦俊的节奏微微地喘气，反常地没听林彦俊的话，“好像太多了。”  
“这是好事。”林彦俊停下来，撑起上半身，看着陈立农微微泛红的脸，“下次你可以换个说法。”  
“怎么说？”  
“说自己，是被我操的流这么多水的。”林彦俊凑近了些，再一次重复，“因为挨操很舒服，所以流了好多水。”  
“……好。”陈立农轻轻地点头，“我会了。”

林彦俊觉得自己可能有毛病，换个人也不至于这么迷恋一个设计的颇是糟糕的机器人。但他很喜欢看陈立农在他的“谆谆教诲”之下学会性爱中讨好他的方法，用一张纯情无辜的脸重复着他教过的荤话。满足他埋藏在心底的恶劣的破坏欲。  
但这算什么呢？林彦俊偶尔也会陷入哲学式的思考。他一开始排斥陈立农是因为觉得他麻烦，经过一些相处过后他承认机器人的确是乖巧又听话，但这样的关系难保他不会很快厌倦。或许这个可以写进用户反馈里，林彦俊一板一眼，真的动手编写出了一份《性爱机器人使用体验调查问卷》。

纵欲的前提是他那几天不忙。加起班来的林彦俊就成了一个陀螺，不饱不暖也不思淫欲，挂着青色的黑眼圈对着显示屏笔耕不辍。夜幕降了下来，他也浑然不觉，偌大的办公室里只剩他和范丞丞点击鼠标和敲击键盘的声音。  
“哥们你太认真了。”范丞丞从隔壁格子间探过头来，“差不多得了，我饿死了，咱俩吃饭去吧。”  
被提醒的人好一会才从工作中抽身出来：“哦，到吃饭时间了吗……好的，去吧。”  
等电梯的时候林彦俊接到家里打来的电话——他给陈立农配的。但很少用。这几天回家他都倒头睡了，陈立农并不是个需要他操心照顾的对象，他也不用过分嘘寒问暖。

“你今天也不回家吗？”陈立农声音有些犹豫，“我给你做了蛋糕。”  
他莫名从中听出一些失落来，他想到最近的确忽略了陈立农的情绪，那张带着些许少年人的稚气的脸蛋仿佛又出现在眼前。林彦俊有些愧疚：“你……放在冰箱里吧。我回来吃。”  
“是那个机器人打来的？”挂了电话，范丞丞冲着林彦俊挑眉。  
“嗯。”  
“你有点惭愧。”范丞丞凑近了，读林彦俊脸上的表情：“想回家去了？”  
“你说这样算什么呢。”林彦俊问他，像在思考一个很复杂的数学题，“他对我有求必应，我知道他需要的只是我跟他说说话而已。他不用精心照顾，因此我都不必为他付出什么。这样下去，会不会我的惭愧也成了倦怠。”  
“但这样不是很好吗。”范丞丞有点没懂，“你只需要享受。难道你不喜欢他？觉得他对你来说是负担？”  
“也不是。”林彦俊有些焦躁地抓抓头发，“算了，我先回家了。不好意思啊，下次请你吃。”

陈立农能看得出来林彦俊情绪不高。他在这方面极为灵敏：“是我打扰了你工作吗？”他小心翼翼地餐桌对面心不在焉吃蛋糕的人，“如果是这样，以后我不会了。”  
“不是，是我不好。”林彦俊擦擦手，停顿了一会才说，“你以后，可以多给我打点电话。”  
“真的吗？”陈立农的眼神亮晶晶的。  
“嗯。”林彦俊笑笑，“没事。我喜欢你给我打电话。”  
他不知道这样做又能持续多久。他们之间的关系岌岌可危，之前仅靠性爱维持，而在这个需求变得可有可无之后，他就会忽略对方。他不想这样，林彦俊想或许自己是习惯了陈立农的褒奖，他无法忍受来自陈立农的话语下隐藏的指责。他想要做的更好，想要继续做那个完美无瑕的主人。  
“你会……生我的气吗？”林彦俊试探着问，“我不陪你的话。”  
陈立农摇摇头：“当然不会。我知道你有事要忙。”

06  
林彦俊不在家的这几天陈立农好好地琢磨了一下如何杀掉他的事。他觉得现在是个好时机，他看出来他的主人实在不是个能与机器人建立一段非常牢固的亲密关系的个性，因此他认为他们应该不会比现在更亲近了。  
他在诞生之前被植入过对主人一些印象的简单概括。例如林彦俊有些内向，工作很认真，他一开始总以为这是个一板一眼的家伙，相处久了他就知道不过是现代青年都有的社交恐惧而已。林彦俊需要一个感情纯度非常高的伴侣，甚至有一点自己都没察觉到的性瘾。他很在意陈立农爱他是否处于本心——但这对于一切都是被设计过的机器人来说这本就是伪命题。

他悄悄地拿起藏在枕头下的那柄匕首，刀尖在夜里闪着森冷的光。林彦俊谨慎又细心，下毒显然不现实，电子设备又恐怕留下什么痕迹，用传统方法一击毙命才是最好的选择。警方很快就能查出来凶手是自己，那又怎么样呢，陈立农并没有对于生死的认知，因此全无畏惧。而藏在他背后的开发者，早就把芯片的生产记录销毁在了浩如烟海的数据库里。  
是时候行动了，他想。他的主人吃了稍稍过量的安眠药，侧躺着面向他，睡的好安稳。陈立农放下了匕首，想在主人死前再感受一下他的呼吸和心跳。他如愿以偿的摸过他的鼻尖，在那颗小痣上停留了许久，然后是喉结和胸口，该从哪里下手比较好呢？陈立农思考着，现在主人哪里都很脆弱，都能轻易被刺穿的样子。

人类真是脆弱的生物，哪怕是高高在上的主人也不例外。他和主人拥有同样的皮肤，下面覆盖着的却不是肌肉和骨骼。当然，作为一个性爱机器人，口腔和屁股要做到十成十逼真。不过林彦俊不喜欢他吞掉那些东西，也不会射进他的肚子里。虽然他的身体里有专门处理这些精液的器官，对他不会造成任何不良影响，娇气的只有人类而已。但主人却依然拥有那些莫名其妙的固执，不符合陈立农的逻辑自洽。

他还握着那把匕首，刀尖指向床铺，再下去一分，床单就会被划破，明天该怎么和林彦俊解释呢？不，他就要死了，不用担心这个问题。陈立农再次提起匕首，想要往林彦俊心脏的地方扎去，无奈林彦俊却突然动了动胳膊，一只手伸出来揪住了枕头，手臂从脖子遮到前胸，形成一个完美的防御姿态。陈立农无奈，只好暂时放下匕首，轻轻地扳开他的胳膊。  
他握着林彦俊的手腕，才后知后觉自己做了一件极其愚蠢又危险的事情：倘若此时林彦俊因他的动作醒来，便能马上发现他们之间横隔着的那柄凶器，说不定下一秒就能将陈立农变成一堆毫无生机的破铜烂铁。虽然陈立农觉得自己跟林彦俊交手还是有胜算的，但系统演算法则告诉他，百分之九十九的幸运终归比不过百分百的安稳。他把匕首又放回了枕头下，等待着下一个万无一失的进攻时机。

为什么要等呢？不就是现在吗？林彦俊的喉咙和胸口又再一次毫无防备地展现在了自己眼前。

控制中枢在频频报错，陈立农觉得一个满是bug的程序被编写进了自己的身体里。他不知道该怎么处理现在的情况，理论上来说他是要动手的——杀掉林彦俊，然后销毁自己。他很清楚自己的行事准则，也为了这个目标准备到了今天。错误出在哪里呢？他盯着林彦俊平静的睡颜陷入思考。无数个夜晚都是这样，他看着睡着了的林彦俊，缓慢地进入系统休眠。没人会喜欢被仿生人盯着入睡，所以陈立农总是会很乖地先闭上眼睛，等着林彦俊睡着。

他承认自己眷恋这个平稳温暖的呼吸，如果这种情绪就是所谓的眷恋的话。陈立农惶恐起来，他发现他可能完成不了那个根植在体内根深蒂固的任务了。但这对于他来说极其不合理，他没有备用方案，他必须杀掉林彦俊，就好像林彦俊必须要吃饭一样。林彦俊太久不吃饭会饿死，他不能杀掉林彦俊会怎么样？会突然永久关机乃至销毁吗？他并不清楚，况且这也不构不成威胁——他本来就要被销毁的。  
那么试试呢？试试不杀掉林彦俊？陈立农的脑海深处有程序处理的声音，每一条都指向无解。只能试探着自己摸索处理了，他想。那么至少现在，这个安静温柔的、林彦俊急匆匆赶回来的晚上，他想尽可能地贴近他。在他的呼吸里，陷入自己的休息。  
“晚安。”他小声地说。

07  
林彦俊工作还是繁忙，但他会尽量早一点回家。陈立农专心致志地学习做蛋糕，有时候得花费下一天的时间，这样林彦俊反而心情会好一点——他实在不想再见到陈立农可怜巴巴地缩在角落里等他回家的样子。  
他们会在睡前做爱。有时候是一次，有时候是两次。做完了冲过澡林彦俊就会睡了，陈立农则会看看他放在书架上的书，一些人类在过去关于仿生机器人的幻想作品，是林彦俊故意为之。  
林彦俊试图与他沟通仿生人的一些内在思想逻辑，又觉得这样直白地问会不会伤了陈立农的心，或者他其实无法得到正确答案——如果他问陈立农，你真的爱我吗，陈立农一定会笑吟吟地，毫不犹豫地回答，爱，最爱你。

他扔开了陈立农手里的书，他又想做爱了。陈立农曾直说他有性瘾，林彦俊想了想，比起烟瘾酒瘾来说，性瘾好像也还好。况且他完全不担心陈立农是否能承受他的索求无度，他一声令下，陈立农便会乖乖地靠过来，用他熟悉的方式啄吻他的唇角。  
他们稍微接了一会吻，林彦俊翻身过去把舌头送到对方的口腔，手上捻着他的乳头。陈立农的身体是很标准的青春少年型，长腿长手又不失健美，胸肌上结着小小的红果，坚韧和弹软结合得很好。他突然有些好奇，他喜欢陈立农的身体，那么陈立农呢？陈立农是怎么看他的？  
“我喜欢你。”陈立农没对这傻气的问题抱有疑问，“你长得很帅，对着我笑的时候我觉得很开心。不笑我会有点怕你。”  
“那现在呢。”林彦俊听着笑了。  
“现在不怕。”陈立农把腿缠上去，腰抬起来，已经湿了一片的屁股贴着林彦俊：“现在想挨操。”

林彦俊用最传统的体位干了一会儿。他比较喜欢能看着陈立农的脸，那种蒙着一层汗的，迷离又迷恋的表情，他有些上瘾。他从陈立农的眼睛里能看到自己的倒影，他想从那里面读懂自己是否被真心爱着。  
陈立农常常因此觉得林彦俊非常的——单纯。他作为一个仿生人，却觉得一个人类比他单纯。林彦俊那么担心自己的付出会太少，那么渴望陈立农是一个完整、独立的人，给予的爱都出于真心。陈立农有些触动，却不知道该如何回应。他努力抬了抬头，和林彦俊接了个吻。

林彦俊第一次提出想试试后入。陈立农很快答应，趴在床上翘着屁股。林彦俊不急着进去，他俯下身来，轻轻舔吻他人造的脊椎骨，舌尖在在竹节上跳舞。陈立农颤抖起来，他甚至觉得这样的触感比真正的插入来的更加奇妙。甚至那个冒着水的藏在两瓣屁股间的肉洞也被覆上粗糙的舌苔，陈立农好像要短路了，要烧坏了，他转过头，颤颤巍巍地制止：“不要。”  
“为什么？”林彦俊在身后问他，“你很干净。哪里的皮肤都只有毛孔和一点汗腺。”  
“我知道，但是，不要。”陈立农对上林彦俊有一点调皮的含着笑的眼睛，好像快哭了。  
林彦俊如愿以偿地放过了他。阴茎顶的好深，穴口仿佛可以吞入囊袋。陈立农有些晕眩，他知道男性人类肛交的快感来自前列腺，可他有这个吗？他不知道。他含糊地发出几个音节，抓着枕头，手心沁出了汗。林彦俊趴在他的背上，像一个柔软的铠甲。他被疯狂的、不知疲倦的操弄卷入了巨大的浪潮里，肉穴缠缠绵绵地吸着阴茎，像是触电一般持续不断地咬紧。他吞了一下口水，才反应过来结束了。  
陈立农不知所措，翻过身来，林彦俊看见他还翘的很高的下半身，顿时明白过来，男人的自尊心一时间无处遁型。他抓了下头发，然后很老实地道歉：“对不起。”  
之前的每一次他们都会几乎同时高潮，甚至陈立农会先射两次，但今天很明显不是。按照人类的思维逻辑来说，这说明林彦俊没满足他。他抓过来，想给陈立农用手弄出来、陈立农却推开他的手，坐在原地眨眼，愣了几秒终于反应过来：“我忘了。”  
“哈？”林彦俊不解。没爽到就没爽到，他又不是天赋异禀，偶尔没发挥好也很正常。他没想给自己找借口。“忘了是什么意思？”  
“我忘了要射精。”  
“这个……还能忘的吗？这个也是设计过的？”林彦俊这下是真的伤自尊了。  
“理论上来说……我想，就可以。”陈立农又认真地解释：“假如说你是个女孩，我想硬多久就可以硬多久，直到满足你了我才会停下。”  
“哦。”林彦俊闷闷不乐地答应着。“原来你都是演的。”  
“不是……不是演的。”陈立农有些着急，“你不要难过。我说错话了。我好喜欢和你做爱，能让你高兴是我最喜欢的事情。我好喜欢你，不是演的。我太笨了，我刚才真的忘了，不然你就不会知道了。”  
林彦俊差点没呕血：“原来你在气自己没藏好是吧。”他扒出裤子来穿好：“我去冲凉了。”  
“不是呀。”陈立农还硬着那根非常怒涨的男性生殖器，颇为滑稽地追下去：“我的意思是，刚才太舒服了，我都忘记了。我们再来一次吧好不好？这次我一定能想起来。”

如果想要在一个机器人这里找寻所谓的男人的自尊，这非常不现实。林彦俊看着陈立农对着他撒着娇的，楚楚可怜的脸，冷静地想。他是个人类，再怎么猛男也有上限，肯定不能跟机器人比。他蹲下身来，和陈立农沮丧低头的身影平行：“你说你忘了，那以后你也可以忘记吗？”  
陈立农湿漉漉的眼睫动了动：“为什么？”  
“你说你是因为太舒服了，所以忘记了。”林彦俊笑笑，“那我希望你以后跟我做爱就什么都不要想起来。”

08  
范丞丞辞了职，林彦俊第二天才知道。他看着范丞丞收拾自己的桌面，若有所思地问：“所以你准备去干嘛？”  
“不干嘛。”范丞丞耸肩，“只是不想把青春浪费在这。”  
莫名被中枪的人一时无话，范丞丞赶快补充道：“不是说你，你比我有责任心，更适合这里。”  
“我请你吃个饭吧，上次答应过的。”林彦俊说，“晚上你上我家来？”  
“行啊。”范丞丞爽快地答应。他收好自己的东西走出办公室，刚踏出去又收回脚，转身朝林彦俊走来：“我刚说的不对。其实你比我，更不该浪费在这。”  
离了职的人说这种话也不害怕，办公室里的其他人也置若罔闻。林彦俊尴尬地笑笑。范丞丞知道或许是为难他，拍拍他的肩膀也走了。

晚上只见到林彦俊一个人在家，范丞丞有些好奇、左顾右盼地问：“你家那个机器人呢？”  
林彦俊给他倒酒，头也没抬：“他不吃饭，一般都是坐在我旁边看着我。我怕你会不自在。”  
“也行。”范丞丞表示理解。“就说点我们俩能听的话。”  
吃饭期间聊了许多公司的事。其实林彦俊也并非两耳不闻窗外事的人，只是火没烧到眉毛，他就安于现状。他心里也清楚公司这些年入不敷出亏多赢少，老板又有些做事不择手段的传言，员工的人身事故都时有发生。范丞丞一再劝慰他收拾细软赶紧跑路，林彦俊点点头，表示自己会考虑。  
席间林彦俊去厨房看了看锅上的汤，范丞丞端着果汁想去找找那个小机器人，问问他能不能喝点饮料。  
他拉开虚掩的房门，看到陈立农坐在黑暗里。  
他们对视了一眼。  
范丞丞看到陈立农的眸子里闪着非常非常森冷的光。那是客厅的光线映照在坐在黑暗里的他的眼睛里的结果。这样的眼神出现在一张稍显稚嫩的脸上竟然没有什么违和的地方。他稍稍倒退了一步，有点被吓着了，讪笑着问：“你要喝饮料吗？”  
“不用。”陈立农回答。好像只一秒钟，那种阴冷的表情就消失了。依然是一张恬静的男孩的脸。

饭后林彦俊把范丞丞送到楼下。临走时，范丞丞转过头来，像是憋了很久，不解地问他：“你觉得你家那个机器人怎么样？”  
林彦俊几乎是不加掩饰地笑了：“他很可爱。”  
“是吗。”范丞丞喃喃自语，“我觉得他有点……吓人。”  
“他怎么会吓人。”林彦俊惊讶，“是你还不习惯吧。”  
“我觉得他看我很有敌意。”范丞丞耸肩，“可能是吃醋了吧。”  
“我没看出来他心眼这么小。”林彦俊调侃。  
范丞丞深吸一口气，有些语重心长：“哥们，其实你不觉得你在他身上投入了太多感情吗？他只是个机器人，不是真正的人类。凭你的条件，我相信会有很多很多人愿意和你相处，成为情侣的。你怎么不试试呢。”  
林彦俊被他的指责说到愣住，半晌才回答道：“我觉得他……挺好的。我没有觉得是浪费时间。”  
“总之公司给你的东西，让你做的事，你都要小心，万一这家伙是想来窃取你的银行卡密码什么的……”  
“你这脑洞太大了。”林彦俊笑了，“行了，我知道了，我会注意的。”

今天睡前林彦俊打算和陈立农好好聊聊。他们相对而卧，林彦俊问他：“你今天是不是不高兴？”  
“没有。”陈立农坚决地摇头。  
“可是我的朋友告诉我你有点吓人。是因为我没有让你陪我吃饭，所以生气了吗？”  
“不是。”陈立农很平静地回答。  
“一点都没有吗。”林彦俊追问。  
“你是不是想问，”陈立农凑近了些，“如果你要离职了，我就没办法继续陪伴你了？你希望我因为这件事伤心吗？”  
似乎是有些惊讶陈立农猜到了他的心思，还这么准确，林彦俊突然觉得自己很自作多情，笑了笑：“对啊。我以为你非常离不开我。”  
他的耳朵红了，眼睛亮亮的，这些倒映在陈立农的眼里，被处理过后却不知该作何反应。我应该抱着他，说我永远不离开他，说我没有他活不下去，不是吗。我杀掉他，自己就得迅速销毁，的确是没有他就活不下去了。可是他不知道这些。陈立农想，林彦俊不知道这个日日夜夜同床共枕的机器人内心最真实的想法，而自己只能试图，通过各种旁门左路的方式，对他说经过保留的真话。他最近频频感觉到自己陷入混乱中，那个根植在脑海深处的逻辑内核与他该做的事形成了巨大的矛盾。他一直在疯狂地压抑住体内“杀掉林彦俊”的声音，与他日益眷恋林彦俊的呼吸的程度成正比。  
他不能说话，只能凑上去吻他。林彦俊柔软的嘴唇就和他柔软的心一样，在无形中给陈立农套上悠悠的绳索。  
他好像爱我。林彦俊抱着怀里的人想。他睁着眼睛在接吻，他看到陈立农的眼角流下了一滴泪。

09  
林彦俊决定在这个周末带陈立农去约会。之前陈立农很少出这间房子，因此今天格外兴奋。他们手挽着手，像一对非常普通的同性情侣一样说笑。陈立农刻意观察了一下各种各样的人们生活的姿态，并从中汲取学习，要越来越向真正的人类靠拢。  
他们去吃火锅。周末的店里人头攒动。陈立农装模作样地拿着筷子，试探性地喝一点点汤。老实说和精液的味道不一样的东西他都尝不出来。但他已经知道了这些东西不能在饭桌上告诉林彦俊，会挨打。  
林彦俊独享了一份火锅——不过他也习惯了。因此依然很平静地跟陈立农聊天。

巨大的爆炸声是在这时候响起来的。火光一瞬间刺痛了所有人的眼睛。  
是靠近火锅店门口的一张桌子发生了燃气泄露并爆炸了。这里面绝大部分采用木质装潢，因此火势很快蔓延开来，人们仓皇着四散逃离，有的火锅被打翻，烫到了人因此引起了更大的骚乱。房梁也被火舌舔过，咣当倒塌下来，阻止了去路。人们疯狂地哭嚎着往门外挤。浓烟滚滚，有的人已经因为窒息晕了过去。  
陈立农和林彦俊坐在离店门口较远的地方，因此想要及时逃出去并非易事。火焰的温度太高，林彦俊已经感觉到了灼热，他像所有正常的人类一样有些害怕，拉着陈立农的手奋力想往外跑。陈立农被这样的情绪感染，因此即使感觉不到火焰的威胁也跟随林彦俊的脚步挤出去。  
“小心，小心！”  
另一侧的房梁在这时砸下，准确无误地击中了林彦俊的腿。他瞬间倒在了地上，被巨大的木头压得动弹不得。

剧痛和浓烟让林彦俊的意识都有了短暂的空白。嗓子被灼烧得好痛，连呼吸都是酷刑。他反应了几秒，陈立农拉着他的手，使劲地把他往外拽：“快起来！”  
他尝试动了动被压住的脚，可以挪动，但是太疼了。大口的呼吸又只会让肺里灌入更多的浓烟。耳边充斥着人们的叫喊声和爆裂声，不知道什么东西又爆炸了，就在离他们近在咫尺的地方。  
“快走啊！”陈立农着急地靠过去，尝试着想抽出林彦俊的脚。林彦俊也挣扎着往前爬了一点儿。  
陈立农不懂疼痛，他只想快点把林彦俊带离这里，因此使了劲。皮肉剐蹭到粗糙的木头，血淋淋的。但林彦俊已经感觉不出太多了。缺氧和失血剥离了他的感觉神经，他快要没力气了。  
陈立农一把把他扛起来，搂着自己的肩膀，想往外走。一张被熏黑的熟悉的脸出现在自己身边，陈立农却突然愣住了。

我在做什么呢？

他能在这样极端的环境里也感受到林彦俊温暖的呼吸正逐渐变得冰凉。他的心跳和脉搏已经紊乱。他靠在自己身上，剧痛让他出了一身汗，陷入了短暂的昏迷。浓烟侵入了他的呼吸道，他在这里呆不了多久就会死掉。  
而自己虽然暂时感受不到火焰的影响，但相信过不了一会，等火焰舔上他真实的皮肤，烧灼到他体内的那些机器和芯片，他也会化成一具怪异的机器人遗体。和林彦俊一起，成为一段有点恐怖有点温情的都市传说也说不定。  
陈立农停下了脚步，他知道如果要履行那个根植在体内的使命，没有比现在更好的时机。  
那为什么我会那么着急想救他？  
或许在这样的环境里让机器人的运算程序也变得摇摆不定。陈立农愣愣地看着林彦俊闭上的眼睛。在他脏兮兮的脸上那一对浓密的睫毛也很明显，好像是有点可怜地在颤抖着。如果这时林彦俊还醒着，会求我吗？他好像从来没有求过我什么。如果他求了我，我会心软吗？  
可林彦俊并不会像他猜测的一样睁开眼睛求他。他还是那样昏迷着，呼吸越来越微弱。快要体力不支。

自己还有三分钟时间考虑。陈立农想。三分钟后倘若林彦俊还在这里他们必死无疑。但三分钟也足以让他们走出去，让林彦俊得救。  
他神经质地坐在地上，把林彦俊抱在怀里，像个真正的机器人一样冷静地审视起这团已经被熏灰了的皮肉，脆弱，柔软，像他的嘴唇和心肠。他没有在笑，陈立农也不再害怕他。

但这所有的悖论却让陈立农再次站了起来，扶着林彦俊往门外走去。

10  
林彦俊身上的外伤并不算严重。只是呼吸道伤得比较厉害。母亲来照顾他，念叨着一个人在大城市生活并不容易，话里话外还是想让他找个伴侣的意思。林彦俊不置可否，他并没有透露小机器人的事，他觉得母亲应该还是需要花时间才能理解接受。陈立农呆在储藏室里，安静地等他回去。他知道自己是被陈立农救了，心中充满感激。更坚定了要与他共度余生的决心。他打算出院后就和公司申请，买断陈立农的使用权，把他变成自己真正的所有物。  
林彦俊在一个充满阳光的日子兴冲冲地回了家。他打开储藏室的门，想告诉他妈妈走啦，你可以出来和我吃晚餐了。你想做爱吗，我们晚上玩一玩好不好。我很想你。  
等待他的却是一个躺在地上，无法运作，关机了的陈立农。

他急匆匆地回了公司，把情况一五一十反映给了领导。言辞恳切字字珠玑，没人不动容，上级看着他，像是怜悯又像是嘲讽，只告诉他可能是测试阶段，什么都有可能发生，给予的反馈他们已经收到。如果不介意的话可以送来公司检修一下。  
林彦俊回到家，对着安静沉睡的陈立农，思考了半天，他觉得不能送回公司去。公司的处理手法一向简单粗暴，没准换回一个空有陈立农的皮囊，却是另一个芯片的家伙。  
虽然说这样想非常奇怪。哪个机器人不是固有程序和记忆的结合呢？但林彦俊就是非常固执，他好像只能喜欢这个和他有过那些经历的男孩，出于某种他也不理解的哲学上的意义。  
他决定自己动手。林彦俊找出那份被尘封许久的说明书，入口的开关藏在头皮里。林彦俊怀着复杂的心情拆开了。电路没什么问题，问题大概在芯片里。这意味着他要深入自己伴侣的内心探究可能是难以启齿的秘密了。  
林彦俊承认，就算是如今非常思念和深爱陈立农的自己，也会偶尔有不耐烦或者嫌他碍手碍脚的阴暗念头，甚至也萌生过“机器人就是不如人类贴心”的想法。这些基本都是情绪不高时候的气话，林彦俊暗暗对自己发誓，不论在陈立农内心看到了什么，都不会对他生气。  
没有什么比陈立农回来更重要的了。他想。

老实说陈立农脑海中的这些浩如烟海的程序计算，林彦俊也只能看懂一二。但这也不妨碍他对着屏幕傻乐了半天。这些都是他们一起生活的点滴，他从中窥见了陈立农真实的反应，老实说比他看到的还要可爱。他几乎忘了时间，也忘了自己真实的目的是什么，只是兀自读着陈立农脑海里的日记。  
还是得做点正事。林彦俊直起身，决定泡杯咖啡，对“陈立农”这个宇宙级科研项目发起挑灯夜战。  
他爱的人那个人还一动不动地躺在他身边的地板上，姿态有些诡异。林彦俊觉得于心不忍，把他挪到了床上去。他给他盖上被子，像哄一个小孩入睡一样，对他说，晚安。

11  
“醒了？”  
陈立农睁开眼，林彦俊正在换衣服，语气寻常。“我吃过早餐了，今天公司开会，我得早点过去。”  
陈立农条件反射般地点头，随即又问：“你不是一般晚上才开会吗？”  
“我换公司啦。”林彦俊笑笑，穿戴整齐坐回床上，“你怎么不问自己怎么睡那么久？”  
陈立农这才如梦方醒，仔细回想着这几天的遭遇：把林彦俊救出来后他独自回了家躲在储藏室里。他想调动自我休眠程序，却被告知时间已经到了，他没有完成系统交给他的任务，他得进入永久休眠了。他还没来得及反驳，就被强制关机了。他还没来得及问什么，他要问什么来着……  
“哦对了！”陈立农猛然想起来：“你的伤都好了吗？”  
“没事啦。”林彦俊冲着他笑，“亲我一下吧，我要走了。”  
他怔怔地盯着林彦俊的笑脸，目光不自觉地移到他裸露的脖子上。对，他还记得那个任务，他还记得枕头下的那把刀，而现在的林彦俊毫无防备，他可以把他一举拿下——  
但他没有这么做。就像从前的无数次一样，陈立农任性地把这个机会放走了。  
他上前亲亲他的酒窝，然后轻柔地说：“我会想你。”

END


End file.
